The Unfolding Series
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: A series of ficlets based on 'Un' words. Separate summaries for each chapter. Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Suggestive Themes, Possible Lemons. Main Pairing: MoriHoney Suggested Pairings: HikaHaru, HikaKao, TamaHaru, KyoTama, and KasaTetsu
1. Unsure

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I've been having a serious case of writer's block lately, so I decided to write this mini series of ficlets to try and get the creative juices flowing for 'Project: Fluffbutt' and 'Filling in and Catching Up'. I'm NOT giving up on those stories, don't worry. I'm just writing this to get things started. Anyway, I had this idea yesterday to write this mini series. Every chapter as a certain theme to it, and all the themes will begin with the prefix 'un'. It's strange, I know, but I'm liking the challenge of coming up with the chapter names. So please enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter Summary: Mori wants to be happy too, but he also has to take into account how his decision will affect his family, _their_ families.**

**Chapter One: Unsure**

* * *

It was a normal school day, like any other that Mori had watched go by. And yet, as he watched his classmates associate with one another, he couldn't help but feel a certain loneliness weigh heavy on his heart. There was no reason for it; nothing different about today then yesterday, it was just there. Outwardly, he looked as stoic as ever, no one able to guess what he was feeling, but inside he wanted them to be able to see what was happening to him.

"Neh neh, Nekozawa-kun, it's your turn!"

Mori would never allow that to happen though. He had to be strong so that Honey could continue to play as he pleased.

He kind of glanced at the little group that had formed during their free period, watching Honey regulate a game that Haruhi had taught him the other day. Nekozawa was having trouble understanding the game, and Honey was trying to explain it.

"Since it's your turn, you have to say a sentence that starts with the last letter of the previous sentence. So, since my sentence ended with an 'B' your sentence should start with a 'B'."

Nekozawa seemed to catch onto the game and he grinned, holding up his cat puppet. "Beelzenef is enjoying this game quite well."

The small group laughed and Mori just kind of glanced to the window again. His heart felt heavier now for some reason. It wasn't like he hadn't been invited to play; Honey had brought the idea up to him after all, but the loneliness had become stronger just by glancing over at the group.

He glanced over again, but this time his eyes had met with Honey's, who had just been glancing over himself.

No, it wasn't from looking at the group; it was from looking at Honey. His own eyes quickly glanced out the window again, hoping that the meeting between their eyes wouldn't summon the younger looking senior to his side. Mori watched him in the reflection, watching as Honey tilted his head curiously at him.

"Honey-kun, it's your turn." And once again the attention was off of Mori, thankfully.

Mori gave an inaudible sigh before he actually focused his attention outside once again. He knew now where the loneliness was coming from. Over the last few months, things had been changing. Hikaru had finally realized his feelings for Haruhi, Haruhi seemed to be realizing her own feelings for Tamaki, and meanwhile, Kyoya and Kaoru just remained quiet as they watched the people they cared about most fall in love with someone else.

Honey and Mori had been watching their younger classmates' relationships change, without realizing how their own relationship had begun to change as well. It had started with shared glances that had hidden meaning behind them, a slightly longer hold when Mori carried Honey around, and now there was this loneliness that came just from looking at his cousin.

And that was the problem. Mori was well aware of what was happening; and he was sure Honey had realized it as well, and the whole thing was a serious taboo. Not as serious as what the twins had to deal with, but still serious. If they ever gave their feelings fruition, then serious consequences would come of it.

Honey, since he had met Tamaki, didn't really care about what his family thought of him. Sure, he cared about them; he could never stop caring, but he didn't need his family's support if they didn't want to give it. Honey's happiness was all that mattered to the boy, to both of them.

It was Mori that had to make the decisions. He was the role model for their families. A tall, silent warrior that did whatever he was told and could always be depended on to make the right decision. That wasn't true though, Mori was a bit insecure when it came to making decisions. He wanted Honey to be happy, always, but then again, he had to consider how they'd be affecting the Haninozuka and Morinozuka name if they went along with this.

The tall senior sighed inaudibly once more. Mori kind of wanted Honey to make the decision to move forward, but Honey knew how Mori's mind worked and wouldn't make any move to change anything until Mori was sure on what he wanted and initiated things.

"Takashi?" Came the childish voice, breaking the taller senior's thoughts and bringing his attention to his smaller cousin. "Come and play with us!" He said, closing his eyes and smiling happily at the other.

Mori blinked for a moment before he smiled softly. "Sure." Was all he said before he stood to move closer to the group of students. Things didn't have to change right now, but he'd have to decide soon.

Before Graduation.


	2. Untouchable

**A/N: It's 2:33 AM, and I have to register for school again in a couple of hours. Wewt! I'm finally a Senior. :3 Anyway, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Summary: Honey cannot be injured by another hand, but what if he hurts himself instead?**

**Chapter One: Untouchable**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka is most feared warrior of all time, asked by world leaders never to fight to his full extent. When fighting, he has never been beaten and the only one who has ever come close to winning against this fearsome teenager was his own cousin, Takashi Morinozuka.

It was believed that Mitsukuni was untouchable, and could never be hurt.

That is, until he broke his leg.

Everyone was in shock when they heard that the Haninozuka was injured in a bad way, and there were whispered rumors that someone had finally risen to the challenge and beaten the adorable boy up.

Although, the fact was that the poor boy had jumped from a high tree and landed wrong. So, maybe the only thing that the Haninozuka needed to fear was himself.

Mori was quite surprised by how fast everyone had found out, well-wishers coming up to him that following Monday and asking him to tell Honey that he was in their thoughts, or giving him sweets or plush animals to give to the injured boy. By the time that club activities had started at three that day, he had two and a half truck loads full of things to give his cousin.

"It's not like he's dieing." Haruhi had commented, when she saw that he really DID have that much to give to Honey.

"This is normal." One of the twins commented before they turned to Mori. "Mori-sempai, how are you holding up?"

Mori gave a slight shrug of his shoulder before he turned to walk away, only to trip over his own feet.

"Don't worry Mori-sempai, It'll heal just fine." Kyoya commented, taking a bit of inventory of the items for Honey.

Host activities without Honey seemed to come and go just like that and Mori soon found himself at the Haninozuka estate. He left the unloading to the servants as he quickly made his way to Honey's room.

"Takashi!" The boy exclaimed excitedly at the sight of his cousin.

Mori smiled as he then walked over to Honey, looking over his small body. He was dressed in white pajamas which had pink rabbits on them.

"The doctor said I can go to school tomorrow!" Honey exclaimed, shifting to sit on his elbows to look at his cousin more directly. "Did you miss me?"

Mori nodded slightly at the question before looking to Honey's injured leg. Of course, Honey had chosen to color his cast pink and had made Mori draw a little Usa-chan on it, but it didn't distract from the fact that his leg was injured.

The other host club members came in, visiting their companions for an hour or so before leaving the two boys alone once again.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow! I hated being stuck in bed all day." Honey said with a slight pout up at his taller cousin before he smiled. "And I get to be in a wheel chair, so you can push me around!"

Mori just smiled lightly before he looked down.

"Mitsukuni…I…"

"Takashi, it's not your fault I broke my leg." Honey stated firmly, watching the other.

"But I l-"

"It's not your fault." Honey said, putting a finger to the other's lips with some difficulty. "I climbed the tree, and you told me not to jump, but I did anyway. It's not your fault."

Mori remained silent for a few moments before he nodded slightly, making Honey smile. "You can't protect me from everything."

Mori looked up at the other boy before he stood silently as if he were going to leave. Instead, he moved closer to the boy, kissing him on the lips softly. He lingered there for a few moments before he pulled away.

"I'll be here at the usual time." Mori then turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind himself.

Honey blinked a few times before he kind of smiled. So, was that Takashi's decision then? Why couldn't he wait until his leg wasn't broken? Ah well, Honey would wait to make the next move until his leg was healed.

After all, it wouldn't be as fun unless he could run away from the other.


End file.
